The Chaotic Trainer
by Scar4Life
Summary: After starting his journey, Scar must struggle against Team Chaos in a new region with new pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

After my father discovered a new region last year, I've been anxiously waiting until I could go on my journey. Today was that day, I was on a plane to the Zenol region, the rarest of all of the regions. I was lucky to have enough Poke' saved up to buy a ticket.

The captain's voice boomed on the intercom. " Ok folks, if you look out your right, You'll see Genyo City, our landing spot. We're going to experience some turbulence, It appears something is in the way... It appears to be a person on a pokemon ... They're headed straight for us!"

An explosion could be heard and alarms started to sound. The flight waitresses got everybody calmed down and we put on our breathing masks. I could hear the plane plummeting too the ocean but I knew it would be fine, it had to be. The guy next to me wasn't so confident about it as he had unbuckled and was walking to the door when the plane crashed into the ground of the ocean and he flew into the ceiling, having his skull be crushed. Everyone was panicking but all I did was continue trying to break the window, and eventually I did the smart thing, I pulled a small knife from my necklace and stabbed it into the glass . There were a couple cracks and crackling sound but then the window bust open.

I swam through and saw a strange colored pokemon, with a red and black aura, It looked like a little sea leviathan. I called for it and it came to me. I jumped on it's back and had it ride me to shore, The other people will find a way to get to shore. I got a wheelbarrow and put the pokemon in it. I walked up to a stranger and asked them for directions to a pokemon center, while the little leviathan kept on attacking people from the wheelbarrow.

" ... And then go to your left , and it should be there." I thanked the man and pushed the wheelbarrow to the Pokemon center.

There were so many cool pokemon, like a strange praying mantis, a weird iguana mixed with a salamander. I found the pokemon center and rushed in.

" Can anyone help me ?" The nurse kindly invited me over. " I found this pokemon with a strange red and Black aura, I don't know what's wrong with it."

" We've gotten many reports of this and have started calling them " Chaos Pokemon" It is like shadow pokemon but instead of people causing it, the pokemon develop so much hatred that they turn into horrible little things. We will take care of this little one and you should go see Professor Hemlock." I thanked her and headed out, and found a town map.

" OK, so I'm here, and the lab is... on the other side of town. Great, just great. Maybe I can take a taxi." I called a taxi and got in." To the lab please."

He nodded. " Coming into the Zenol region for the first time?" I nodded. " Where are you from ?" I thought back.

" I never stayed in one place so I don't know ." The rest of the time we sat in silence. When we arrived at the lab, I paid the Cab and walked up to the door. I know I was probably too late but I hoped there was something here, I pushed open the doors and walked in.

The professor walked up to me with a sad face. " Sorry lad, we're all out of pokemon."

" Are you sure you don't have one, just one pokemon ?" He thought for a moment and then looked back at me.

" There is one, I don't know if you can handle it, we'll just have to see. " He took me to a back room and brought me to a machine with three pokeballs on it. He pushed a button and another one came from the center. " This is a very rare pokemon in here, it's also very hard to control, are you sure you want it?"

" I'm sure. " He made a grim look but handed me the pokeball. I threw it out , and out came the strangest thing I'd ever seen. It was like a 2 headed dragon, but it seemed shy. " How is that dangerous ?"

" You'll see ." I pondered it over for a moment but then put the pokemon back in its pokeball.

" By the way, whats his name ?"

" Duodrake ." He brought me to another room and pulled out a small bag. " In here, are pokeballs, a pokedex, and a map ."

" Thanks, but what's over there ?" I pointed to a lab at the end of a hall .

" That is top secret, now get going ."

I walked out and got another cab. Once I was back at the Pokemon center I went and checked up on the pokemon.

" It's a Scikir. " I jumped, the nurse had surprised me.

" Is it going to be OK ?"

She nodded. " I think it would be best if you took it with you on your travels."

" Me ?" She smiled.

" You seem to have a way with it that makes it listen to you ." I walked over too it.

" Scikir? Do you wanna travel with me ?" *Sciiiiii* " I'm gonna take that as a yes." I pulled out a pokeball and pressed the button, making Scikir go into the Pokeball. The ball started to roll around, 1...2...3 times! I put the pokeball on my belt next to Duodrake.

" If you're wondering the next place to go to, I'd head for Venile town. That's where you'll find your first gym. Safe travels." I walked out of the pokemon center and headed for Venile town.

**If you hate me, don't worry, I hate myself too. I should've never made a new region, now that means I have to make a bunch of new pokemon.**

**Don't worry, original pokemon are in it as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked through a small forest, with the sound of unique creatures through the woods. There were also other pokemon from other regions , such as Pikachu, Caterpie, and other ones.

I occasionally jumped at the sound of rustling bushes or the sound of a twig snapping.

Past the next corner, a trainer had been there, hoping for a battle.

"Hey, you there. I need someone to battle to try out my new pokemon."

I shrugged, " Why not, lets battle ." I reached for my belt and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Go Wepi !" The pokemon he sent out was strange, very strange.

It had the serpentine body of a rattlesnake but the body of a spider with snake fangs where the head would be.

I studied it, and then pulled out my pokedex.

"Wepi, the Arachnosnake pokemon. This pokemon holds its enemy captive in it's large legs and paralyzes it with its deadly venom." The robot voice said plainly.

I put away the Pokedex. "Ok then, go Duodrake!"

The two headed dragon acted the same way it had in the lab, passively, until Wepi attacked it.

Wepi came towards it with stunning speed. It jumped and tried to hit Duodrake but he flew up . Wepi shot the dragon with webs to try to make it come down but it was no use as he kept on incinerating the web shots. Alas, Duodrake grew tired of doing nothing, so he slammed down on Wepi making it crumble. Without moments hesitation , the dragon started to feast on the unconscious body of Wepi until all that was left was its bones.

The boy started to cry. " You killed my pokemon! Why, I didn't do anything to you, I just wanted to have fun."

I called back Duodrake and left the kid. I don't care for those who cry over the simple things.

I continued walking through the dark forest, not knowing that I was about to be involved in an attack.

* * *

><p>I heard yelling, then gunshots.<p>

I ran to the location where I heard the sounds and saw a man on the ground surrounded by a crimson pool of liquid and another man holding a pokemon.

The pokemon was trying to struggle away but the man bashed it in the head with his gun.

"Get away from here kid, don't try to be a hero." He gestured for me to go away.

I pulled the knife from my necklace."No, I won't go away as you abuse that pokemon. I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but i'm going to stop it."

He dropped the pokemon on the ground. "You and what army ?" He raised his gun.

" I am an army ." My eyes changed into a weird form like they always did when I was angry.

I charged at him with the knife in hand and jumped for him. He dodged but I shot towards him as fast as I could, finally making contact, I sunk the knife into his arm. He clenched his arm as he dropped his gun. I caught the gun and held it to his head. He gave me a look of pity, but I wouldn't forgive him. I pulled the trigger. The sound was loud enough to wake up a Snorlax, but it only woke the knocked out pokemon.

The man's body went limp and he fell down onto the ground.

The pokemon looked at me with sorrowful eyes. _Manta...Mantal._ It looked away and then ran off into the woods.

"I wonder if i'll ever see it again ." I pondered over the thought as I walked through the forest.

* * *

><p>I walked slowly through a large patch of a grass, until a sharp blade-like tail shot up from the grass. A pokemon then jumped at me. It was a large green and black serpent dragon.<p>

I threw out Duodrake. _Duuuoo. _

_"Duodrake, _use ember."

Duodrake inhaled a large amount of air and then let out a burst of fire, charring the pokemon.

I threw a pokeball at it, making it disappear into the ball. It bounced around on the ground a few times but it broke free.

It screamed an awful bloodcurdling cry, and attacked Duodrake. It whipped it's tail and sliced at the body of Duodrake, actually hitting it.

"Duodrake, use ember again."

It inhaled again but was interrupted when the pokemon slammed into Duodrake.

"What is that pokemon?" I pulled out the Pokedex.

"Cerestros, the Serpent pokemon, known as the enforcer of the forest, it will attack any that seem to be up to no good." The Pokedex shut off automatically.

"I've gotta catch that pokemon. Duodrake, try bite !"

Duodrake seemed to have nodded , as it chomped down on Cerestros . Cerestros screeched as it kept on attacking at Duodrake.

"Now's my chance ." I threw another Pokeball. This time I had luck it work , it rolled around on the ground until I heard a click. " Yes, I caught Cerestros!"

I put the Pokeball on my belt, feeling accomplished . I called back Duodrake and put its Pokeball on my belt as well. I continued walking through the forest with the feeling of being watched.

At last I found the end of the forest and walked into Venile city.


	3. Venile City Part 1

**Venile City**

The city seemed so colorful as well as the people being nice and Gym was located in the very back of the town. " Welcome to Venile city, We hope you enjoy the town." A person stood by the entrance to greet those who entered.

"Thank you ." I walked into the city and immediately walked to the Pokemon center. I walked in and went to the nurse. " Nurse, can you heal my pokemon ?"

She nodded and healed them.

I thanked her and went next door to the Pokemart. "Let's see, I have 5831 Pokedollars. " I bought 10 potions and 7 Pokeballs.

I walked out and headed out to the gym only to see a sign that said. "Gym leader gone out." I shook my head, then found a map. "Huh, It says there is a training area." It was then I saw it, a large dome like building. I ran over to it and entered only to see a Scyther being beaten by some strange sword pokemon, a Honedge.

The Honedge's owner congratulated him. "Good job , Honedge, You did great ." He walked to the other trainer who had lost. "If you learn about your pokemon and become in sync with it , you will be able to fight at your fullest." The trainer looked at him with admiration and went off to heal his pokemon. The trainer looked around. " Is there anyone who would like to challenge me ?"

"I will ." I raised my hand.

"You look interesting, you have a strange aura." He invited me over.

We stood on the stage, he kept using Honedge while I sent out Duodrake.

"Duodrake, use ember."

The two heads looked at each other and immediately started to fight each other.

"Why are they fighting ?"

The trainer across the gym laughed and then came over. "A Duodrake? That's a rare one, but a difficult one at that." He picked up Duodrake and gave each head a small pellet making them calm down. " You see, Duodrake are like two fighting siblings, their fine when they don't acknowledge the other one, but just one look can spark them off into a fight. The way to get them out of that is to get the two heads to finally get along, which has never been done."He placed Duodrake down." Though you can temporarily calm the heads down. Now, lets continue that battle."

I'd dazed out." Right, right, the battle ." I looked at Duodrake. "Ok Duodrake, use Flame Charge."

Duodrake rocketed forward with fire circulating around him. He was just about to hit Honedge when the trainer shook his head at Honedge . Honedge slammed Duodrake away, but Duodrake went for it again, this time firing Ember through the fire to try to hit Honedge . This time it was a smashing success, but it wasn't over yet.

"You did good Honedge , rest up well." He returned Honedge and sent out a small rock pokemon, a Roggenrola.

I thought for a moment then decided something. "Come on back, Duodrake." I returned him and sent out Cerestros.

The pokemon came out perfectly healed with no sign of it's battle with Duodrake earlier.

"Ok Cerestros, use Vine Whip."

The pokemon looked at me and then rushed towards Roggenrola, only to be smashed into the ground. Roggenrola then jumped up and shot a large rock at Cerestros, stabbing into the serpent's body. Cerestros let out that same scream that it made when I failed to catch it the first time, it was the scream that symbolized that it was angry. It rocketed up and shot a seed into Roggenrola. It must have been 'Leech seed', but Cerestros didn't wait for a response as it then summoned vines from the ground and started to viciously slash Roggenrola. The trainer snapped his fingers and Roggenrola shot sharp rocks at all the vines, breaking them, and then continuously shot rocks at Cerestros, ultimately hitting it enough times to make it go unconscious.

" Good job Cerestros, come on back." I returned Cerestros and put his pokeball on my belt.

The trainer across the gym looked uneasy. " You don't have any connection with your pokemon, you just use them as fighting tools . I suggest you actually learn how your Pokemon feel, and become their friend not their owner."He walked away and left me to think.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by the sound of sirens, blaring in the town, it was a police siren, and it sounded like it was getting I knew it , A tall man in a mask resembling a beast burst through the doors, he ran over and knocked me down, taking my pokemon. I heard him running off but then I felt myself black out. By the time I woke up, he was gone. I ran out of the building and saw the truck leaving towards a cave. I ran for the truck, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt something inside, like the need to get in that truck, I wasn't going to let anyone take my Pokemon, I ran towards the truck but this time with faster speed, and I managed to jump onto the bumper at just the right time. I opened the back and saw bunches of Pokemon in cages. I let them all free and that's when I saw it.

It was the Praying mantis Pokemon from the forest, whimpering for me to let it out. I opened its cage and got my Pokemon in their Pokeball and put them on my belt. I picked up the pokemon and walked toward the end of the truck when I felt the heat of a laser on my forehead. I looked up and saw a person on a ledge with a sniper, and they were aiming for me. I looked around for something to use when I heard the sound of a gun firing...

**To be continued.**

**I am currently working on the map of the Zenol region and I will try to upload it when I can.**


End file.
